The Luke and Lorelai Soundtracks
by Outlawqueenislife
Summary: Songs that remind me of our favorite Diner Man and Inn Owner :)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gilmore Girls, Journey or any of the lyrics. Sadly I also don't own Luke or Lorelai :(**

OPEN ARMS -Journey

 _Lying beside you, here in the dark_

 _Feeling your heartbeat with mine_

 _Softly you whisper, you're so sincere_

 _How could our love be so blind_

 _We sailed on together_

 _We drifted apart_

 _And here you are, by my side_

 _So now I come to you with open arms_

 _Nothing to hide, believe what I say_

 _So here I am, with open arms_

 _Hoping you'll see what your love means to me_

 _Open arms_

Lorelai's head was on Luke's chest. She listens to his heartbeat. It's a small reminded that he's here, and that this is real. They're finally back in each other's arms.

"Luke." She whispers, not sure if he's even still awake. "I love you."

"I love you too." Luke replies quietly. He plants a kiss on top of her matted curls.

How could they have been so stupid? They had been apart for a year, and now they were home. After Rory left for the campaign Luke had been there for Lorelai. They'd tried to take things slowly, but things didn't work that way. They were addicted to one another, and somehow they had ended up in her bed.

Lorelai had no complaints, however, about things going this way. It had been clear since her divorce that she belonged to the Diner Man. The kiss at Rory's goodbye party only confirmed that. She didn't see the point in wasting anymore time. They had already done too much of that.

"I'm glad you're here." Lorelai tells her lover. He smiles into the dark. He couldn't put into words how happy he was to have her back.

Lorelai leans up and kisses Luke on the lips. She couldn't stop touching him. It was like if she wasn't constantly feeling him, she'd wake up. She never wanted to be away from Luke again. Their time apart had nearly killed them both.

"Do you believe that I'm sorry?" Lorelai asks him.

"I do." Luke replies sincerely running his hand up and down her arm comfortingly. "And you have to stop apologizing. We were both in the wrong. I don't want to live in the past anymore. I just want you to be here, in my arms."

"I can do that." Lorelai smiles, kissing him once again.

 _Living without you, living alone_

 _This empty house seems so cold_

 _Wanting to hold you_

 _Wanting you near_

 _How much I wanted you home_

 _Now that you've come back_

 _Turned night into day_

 _I need you to stay_

Things weren't always easy. Their first fight comes just days after their official reunion. Luke was terrified that he'd lose her again, and Lorelai was afraid he'd decide she wasn't worth it. Luke had gotten pissed off when he found an old shirt of Christopher's forgotten in her closet. She hadn't know it was there. Luke saw red. He leaves. Lorelai crumbles. He's back in just minutes.

"You can't just leave when you're mad." Lorelai tells him, with tears still sliding down her cheeks. Luke feels like an ass. He gently pulls her from her seat on the couch and lifts her into his lap.

"You don't know how badly I wanted to do this when we were apart." He whisper into her hair. "I just wanted you near me."

Lorelai wants to stay mad at him for leaving, but she isn't strong enough. She knows exactly how he feels because the last year had been Hell for her as well. She'd have given anything to be able to be in his arms, even when she was married to Chris.

"This house was so empty without you." Lorelai cries. Luke tightens his hold on her. "I hate thinking about our time apart, Luke."

"Lorelai, now that you've came back to me, I need you to know I need you to stay. I can't lose you ever again." Luke tells the his former fiancee.

"You have to stay too." Lorelai replies.

"I will." Luke promises.

The pair sit in silence. They both want to enjoy this both felt stronger than they had in a long time. It was evident to both of them that nothing would be able to come between them. They were in this for good now, and even if they took the long way, they were together. It was all either of them had ever wanted.

"Marry me." Luke says suddenly. "Marry me on June 3rd."

"Are you serious?" Lorelai asks pulling away slightly. Luke nods. He'd never been more sure of anything in his life. "Luke that's in like three months."

"I know." Luke chuckles. "And honestly, I'd marry you right here and right now, but I know you want a wedding. You always have, and I should have given it to you a long time again."

"June third." Lorelai smiles. "We're getting married on June 3rd, for real this time."

"For real this time." Luke agrees.

Lorelai grins and kisses him. She didn't care what anyone would say. This was meant to be. They were meant to be. She was going to marry him. Nothing would stop them this time.

"I love you, my soon to be Mrs. Danes." Luke tells her. Lorelai grins.

"I love you so much, my coffee man."

 _So now I come to you_

 _With open arms_

 _Nothing to hide_

 _Believe what I say_

 _So here I am_

 _With open arms_

 _Hoping you'll see_

 _What your love means to me_

 _Open arms_

Luke holds his bride closely as the song continues on. After much debate they'd decided that Open Arms by Journey was the perfect first dance for them. It described their relationship perfectly.

Lorelai rests her head on her husband's shoulder. She had never been this happy before. She had absolutely everything she could ever want. She was finally married, and this time it was to the right man, and it wasn't because she'd been guilted into it. Even her parents had been supportive when she'd told them about Luke's return, and proposal.

"I hope you do see what your love means to me." Luke whispers in her ear. Lorelai looks up at him and smiles.

"Of course I do, Mr. Danes." She replies. She's practically bursting with glee.

Luke leans down and connects his lips with hers. He could hardly believe that they had finally gotten here. For so long it seemed like he would go back to being the man who poured her coffee and she'd go back to being his customer. Now he knows it was stupid to ever even think that. She was his Ava Gardner, and he would always pine for her.

"Luke, would you like your present now?" Lorelai asks him. Luke looks at her in confusion. She giggles a little.

"Uh, sure, but shouldn't we finish our dance?" He asks her. She leans up and whispers something in his ear. A grin from ear to ear appears on the Diner owner's face. "Really?"

"Yes." She smiles. He pulls her ever closer, if that was possible, and kisses her again. "You're happy right?"

"I've never been happier." He replies sincerely. "We're going to have a baby, Lorelai. You and me."

Lorelai snuggles back against him. The music is coming to an end, and they'll have to rejoin their guests, but for a moment she wants to be here with just him. His arms were always open for her, and she would never leave them again.

 **A/N I'll update my other GG fanfic soon, but I have a list of songs that remind of Luke and Lorelai so I'll update this as often as I can as well. If anyone has songs they want me to include let me know :) Next up is (of course) I Will Always Love You 3 -Kaila**


	2. Chapter 2

I will always love you -Dolly Parton

 _If I should stay_

 _I would only be in your way_

 _So I'll go, but I know_

 _I'll think of you each step of the way_

 _And I will always love you_

Lorelai gestures to her daughter as the words fly freely from her mouth. Rory smiles, and tells Lane that her mother's rendition of 'I Will Always Love You' is Dolly inspired. Rory wonders briefly what caused her mother to chose this song. She'd never thought of it as a mother/daughter song, but then again Lorelai wasn't exactly traditional.

 _I will always love you_

 _Bitter-sweet memories_

 _That's all I am taking with me_

Lorelai's voice cracks a bit as she looks toward the door. Luke Danes was entering K.C.'s. She has to look at the screen because the moment she sees her ex the words escape her.

 _So good-bye, please don't cry_

 _We both know that I'm not_

 _What you need_

 _I will always love you_

 _I will always love you_

Rory turns to see Luke, and realizes that this is why Lorelai had chosen this song. She probably had done it absentmindedly, but still. This song had to remind Lorelai of the man she would ALWAYS love.

Luke listens to the lyrics and feels his heart ache. Lorelai was what he needed, and she always would be. His love for her was still there, and he didn't see that ever changing. She was his soul mate. He knew that now more than ever.

Lorelai's gaze finally meets Luke's from across the bar. She tries to convey her feelings through the song, and hopes he understands. All the town's people are watching intently. Lorelai wasn't hiding her feelings at all. It was clear to everyone that the song was no longer directed at her daughter, but at Luke.

 _I hope life, treats you kind_

 _And I hope that you have all_

 _That you ever dreamed of_

Luke and Lorelai's eyes don't move from each other. Her voice was touching his heart in ways he had almost forgotten. He can't wait for the song to be over so they can talk. All he wants is to get back on track with their relationship and move past the horrible year they'd spent apart. The pair share a small smile as the music continues.

 _And I wish you joy_

 _And happiness_

 _But above all of this_

 _I wish you love_

 _And I will always love you_

Lorelai swallows. She feels tears start to form and is trying desperately to keep them at bay. She did wish him love, and she hoped he'd find it. She was so heart broken that he wouldn't have it with her, but she wanted him to be happy. That was no longer with her. Lorelai knew that, and she would respect it. Singing to Luke would hopefully bring the inn owner peace. Maybe she'd some day be able to move on.

Lorelai's love for Luke would always be there, but she couldn't force him to love her back. He's staring at her so intently that it brings Lorelai back to when they were happy. She can almost pretend that she's singing to him as her lover, and not her ex. Almost, but not quite. Her broken heart is too strong for that yet.

 _I will always love you_

 _I will always love you_

Lorelai hurries off the stage. She brushes past Rory, and makes some excuse about needing air. She can no longer hold back the tears, and needs to get out of the bar before she loses it completely.

The cold night air hits the brunette. She shudders, not quite sure if it's because she's chilly or if it's from the sob that racks her body. Someone comes out behind her. Lorelai turns expecting to see her daughter, but it's not. It's Luke.

"L-luke." She stutters. She brushes away her tears, hoping he won't notice, but it's too late. He takes a step closer. "W-what are y-you doing?"

"Will you just stand still?" He asks so softly she almost misses it. His fingers reach up and brush away her tears.

"I'm sorry." She sobs, not sure what she's apologizing for: the song, the cheating or the ultimatum. Maybe it's everything.

"Don't be sorry." Luke whispers pulling her close to him.

Lorelai cries into Luke's chest for a few moments. She knows she has no right to do this to him. She wasn't the girl who went crying to her ex boyfriend, but Luke was different. He was her weakness, and if she could be comforted by him one last time she was going to do it.

"Did you mean it?" Luke asks her gently. "The song...did you mean it?"

"It was meant for Rory at first." Lorelai admits. "But then you came in, and I just….I want you to know that I hope you find love. Luke, you deserve all the joy, and happiness in the world. I know I've hurt you, and you deserve so much better, but I will always love you, and I'll let you move on and find someone."

"God Lorelai, I don't want someone else. I want you, I always have. The things I said when we first broke up were lies. I was just hurt, and I took that out on you. We both made mistakes, but I will always love you too. I don't want to be apart anymore."

"Me either." Lorelai answers.

Just as Luke is about to lean down and kiss her, Rory comes searching for her mother. The pair pull apart, but Rory knows that she'd interrupted something. Luke sends Lorelai back to enjoy sometime with Rory. He promises he'll come by in the morning while Rory is with Paris. As much as Lorelai wants to finish her night with Rory, she also really wants to be with Luke, but she knows it'll have to wait.

As promised Luke arrives the next morning with coffee for both Gilmores. Rory had been so excited to hear about what had happened, and also glad to have Luke and his coffee back. Once Rory is gone, Luke and Lorelai sit on the sofa together. Both felt a little nervous, but also happy. They had a lot to work through, but it was clear they both wanted the same thing in the long run.

"So what do we do now?" Lorelai asks him.

"Well, we should probably take things slow, but I think we've spent enough time apart. I think I could be moved in here by the end of today." Luke answers. He'd spent the whole night thinking about this.

"W-what?" Lorelai gasps. "Luke...we have a lot we need to work through. We can't pretend the last year didn't happen."

"And we won't." Luke assures her, grabbing her hands. "But this time we ARE going to get through this. I was us to be together forever. I won't disappoint you this time."

"It wasn't just you, Luke." Lorelai sighs trying to wrap her brain around this. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. You should leave." Lorelai says. Luke's face falls, and Lorelai almost laughs. "I mean, how are you going to pack up all your stuff if you're here?"

Luke grins and pulls her into his lap. She lets out a giggle. The sound is music to Luke's ears. He gives her a passionate kiss on the lips. She kisses him back happily. They were probably crazy, but they didn't care. All they cared about was being together.

"Lorelai, I will always love you." Luke tells the woman in his arms.

"Oh Luke, I will always love you too."

 **A/N This scene still breaks me. Actually any scene where Luke and Lorelai aren't together breaks me. I'm still taking song suggestions :) Next up is Feels Like Home -Kaila**


End file.
